Remote control devices are finding varied uses for controlling one or more functions of electrical components, such as those within an automobile. A remote control is a device that enables a user, by actuation of a button on a handheld transmitter, to remotely control such operations as the locking/unlocking of a vehicle's doors, the setting of an alarm, and the starting of the engine. A simple remote control device comprises a transmitter having a single button to activate the transmitter. When the button is activated, the transmitter, using energy, such as, but not limited to radio frequency and infrared energy, transmits a transmitter identification (ID) code that is unique to the transmitter. A receiver, interconnected with the component to be activated, determines whether or not the received ID code matches a code that has been stored in the memory of the receiver beforehand. When a match is determined to exist between the codes, a predetermined function of a device to be controlled is activated. The predetermined function of the device to be controlled corresponds to execution of a specific function, such as the unlocking of a lock mechanism of a vehicle door, wherein the lock mechanism performs a locking operation and an unlocking operation alternately when the ID code is received repeatedly.
It is not uncommon for the remote control device to be operated in a dark location or at night. The operation of a single-button remote control device is not particularly hindered by low light conditions, but with the increasingly popular multi-button remote control device, button selection and operation is significantly hampered. The operator has to rely on touch and memory in order to correctly select a particular control button. This would be extremely difficult for a user to operate the remote control device if she is unfamiliar with the automobile, such as in the case of a rental car or a borrowed car.
It is becoming popular for remote control devices to be configured for a dual purpose as a key holder. It is also common for a user to use a key in the dark or low light condition. In situations where a lock is not well illuminated, it is particularly difficult to insert the key into the lock positioned in the correct orientation, or to operate the lock in an emergency.
Accordingly, there is a need for a remote control device that provides the user with an increased ability for operation in low light conditions.